The present invention relates to the field of pharmaceutical technology and describes a novel administration form comprising an acid-labile active compound. In particular an acid-labile proton pump inhibitor. The novel administration form is a suppository, in particular for rectal administration. Furthermore, the invention also relates to a process for the production of the administration form and preparations which can be used for the production of the administration form.
Acid-labile proton pump inhibitors (H+/K+ ATPase inhibitors), In particular pyridin-2-ylmethylsulfinyl-1H-banzimidazoles, such as are disclosed, for example, In EP-A-0 005 129, EP-A-0 166 287, EP-A-0 174 726 and EP-A-0 268 956, are of great importance on account of their H+/K+ ATPase-inhibiting action in the therapy of diseases which result from increased gastric acid secretion. Examples of already commercially available active compounds from this group are 5-methoxy-2-[(4-methoxy-3,5-dimethyl-2-pyridinyl)methylsulfinyl]-1H-benzimidazole (INN: omeprazole), 5-difluoromethoxy-2-[(3,4-dimethoxy-2-pyridinyl)methylsulfinyl]-1H-benzimidazole (INN: pantoprazole). 2-[3-methyl-4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-2-pyridinyl)methylsulfinyl]-1H-benzimidazole (INN: lansoprazole) and 2-{[4-(3-methoxypropoxy)-3-methylpyridin-2yl]methylsulfinyl}-1H-benzimidazole (INN: rabeprazole).
Because of their strong tendency to decompose in a neutral and, in particular, acidic environment, strongly colored decomposition products being formed, it is necessary to protect the active compounds in pharmaceutical administration forms from the action of acids and moisture and destruction by undesired interaction with pharmaceutical auxiliaries. For example, the strongly acid-labile pyridin-2-ylmethylsulfinyl-1H-banzimidazoles for oral administration forms are processed in the tablet core or in pellets in the form of their alkaline salts, for example as sodium salts, or together with alkaline substances.
The preparation of administration forms for acid-labile proton pump inhibitors for oral administration is described, for example, in EP-A-0 244 380, EP-A-0 519 385, EP-A-0 342 522, EP-A-0 277 741, WO 96/01623, WO 98/01624, WO 98/01626 and WO 97/25030.
In certain groups of patients the oral administration of an active compound is not possible or is made difficult, for example in the case of patients having a hypersensitivity to taste impulses, in the case of difficulty in swallowing, after stomach operations or in patients in intensive care units. In these cases, the administration of an active compound can be affected by means of a suppository.
EP-0 645 140 describes compositions for rectal administration in which pyridin-2-ylmethylsulfinyl-1H-benzimidazoles and salts of fatty acids having 6-20 C atoms are present mixed in a base for rectal administration.
In WO 97/34580, a suppository for acid-labile active compounds is described which, in addition to the active compound, contains poloxamer and hydrophilic natural polymers as auxiliaries.
EP-0 444 625 discloses omeprazole compositions for rectal administration, which contain omeprazole as an active compound, a mixture of polyethylene glycols or a mixture or hard fat and sodium lauryl sulfate as well as a soluble basic amino acid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel, stable suppository form for add-labile active compounds.
It has now surprisingly been found that this object can be achieved by a suppository which comprises a plurality of individual active compound units, the acid-labile active compound in the individual active compound units being surrounded by a mixture or at least one sterol and at least one polymer, by at least one fatty alcohol or by a mixture of at least one fatty alcohol and at least one polymer and/or at least one sterol.
The subject of the invention is a suppository for acid-labile active compounds, comprising at least one pharmaceutical auxiliary and a plurality of individual active compound units, wherein the acid-labile active compound in the individual active compound units is surrounded by a mixture of at least one sterol and at least one polymer, by at least one fatty alcohol or by a mixture of at least one fatty alcohol and at least one polymer and/or at least one sterol.
A preferred subject of the invention is a suppository for acid-labile active compounds, comprising at least one pharmaceutical auxiliary and a plurality of individual active compound units, wherein the acid-labile active compound in the individual active compound units is surrounded by a mixture of at least one sterol and at least one polymer.
Further subjects follow from the patent claims.
The plurality of individual active compound units in the sense of the invention is a plurality of individual units (multiple individual units) in which at least one active compound particle is present surrounded by a mixture of at least one sterol and at least one polymer, by at least one fatty alcohol or by a mixture of at least one fatly alcohol and at least one polymer and/or at least one sterol.
Further subject of the invention is an active compound unit comprising an acid-labile active compound, wherein the acid-labile active compound is surrounded by a mixture of at least one sterol and at least one polymer, by at least one fatty alcohol or by a mixture of at least one fatty alcohol and at least one polymer and/or at least one sterol.
The particle size of the individual units is advantageously less than 200 xcexcm. In particular less than 100 xcexcm. Preferably, the particle size is in the range from 2 xcexcm to 50 xcexcm, particularly preferably in the range from 4 xcexcm to 20 xcexcm.
Acid-labile active compounds in the sense of the present invention are, in particular, acid-labile proton pump inhibitors.
Acid-labile proton pump inhibitors (H+/K+ ATPase inhibitors) which may be mentioned in the sense of the present invention are, in particular, substituted pyridin-2-ylmethylsulfinyl-1H-benzimidazoles, such as are disclosed, for example, in EP-A-0 005 129, EP-A-0 165 287, EP-A-0 174 726, EP-A-0 184 322, EP-A-0 261 478 and EP-A-0 258 956. Preferably, mention may be made here of 5-methoxy-2-[(4-methoxy-3,5-dimethyl-2-pyridinyl)methylsulfinyl]-1H-benzimidazole (INN: omeprazole), 5-difluoromethoxy-2-[(3,4-dimethoxy-2-pyridinyl)methylsulfinyl]-1H-benzimidazole (INN: pantoprazole), 2-[3-methyl-4-2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-2-pyridinyl)methylsulfinyl]-1H-benzimidazole (INN: lansoprazole) and 2-{[4(3-methoxypropoxy)-3-methylpyridin-2-yl]methylsulfinyl}-1H-benzimidazole (INN: rabeprazole).
Further acid-labile proton pump inhibitors, for example substituted phenylmethylsulfinyl-1H-benzimidazoles, cycloheptapyridin-9-ylsulfinyl-1H-benzimidazoles or pyridin-2-ylmethylsulfinylthienoimidazoles are disclosed in DE-A-35 31 487, EP-A-0 434 999 or EP-A-0 234 485. Mention may be made by way of example of 2-[2-(N-isobutyl-N-methylamino)benzylsulfinyl]benzimidazole (INN: leminoprazole) and 2-(4-methoxy-6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-clohepta[b]pyridin-9-ylsulfinyl)-1H-benzimidazole (INN: nepaprazole).
The acid-labile proton pump inhibitors are chiral compounds. The term acid-labile proton pump inhibitor also includes the pure enantiomers of the acid-labile proton pump inhibitors and their mixtures in any mixing ratio including the racemates. Enantiomerically pure acid-labile proton pump inhibitors are disclosed, for example, in WO 92/08716. Esomeprazole may be mentioned by way of example.
The acid-labile proton pump inhibitors are present here as such or preferably in the form of their salts with bases. Examples of salts with bases which may be mentioned are sodium, potassium, magnesium or calcium salts. If desired, the salts of the acid-labile proton pump inhibitors with bases can also be present in hydrate form. Such a hydrate of the salt of an acid-labile proton pump inhibitor with a base is disclosed, for example, in WO 91/19710.
Particularly preferred acid-labile proton pump inhibitors which may be mentioned are pantoprazole sodium and pantoprazole sodium sesquihydrate (=pantoprazole sodiumxc3x971.5 H2O).
The sterol is preferably a phytosterol or a zoosterol. Phytosterols which may be mentioned by way of example are ergosterol, stigmasterol, sitosterol, brassicasterol and campesterol. Zoosterols which may be mentioned by way of example are cholesterol and lanosterol. If desired, mixtures of sterols can also be present.
The polymer is preferably a polymer having nonacidic groups. Polymers which may be mentioned by way of example are polyvidone (e.g. Kollidon 17, 30 and 90 from BASF), vinylpyrrolidone/vinyl acetate copolymer and polyvinyl acetate. Cellulose ethers such as, for example, methylcellulose, ethylcellulose Ethocel) and hydroxypropylmethylcellulose and cellulose esters (e,g, cellulose acetate phthalate) may furthermore be mentioned. If desired, mixtures of polymers can also be present.
The fatty alcohol is preferably a linear, saturated or unsaturated primary alcohol having 10-30 carbon atoms. Fatty alcohols which may be mentioned by way of example are cetyl alcohol, myristyl alcohol or stearyl alcohol. If desired, mixtures of fatty alcohols can also be present.
The amount (in % by weight) of active compound in the individual active compound unit is advantageously 1-90%. In case of units in which at least one active compound particle is present, surrounded by a mixture of at least one sterol and at least one polymer the amounts of sterol and of polymer are in each case advantageously 5-80%. Preferably, the amount of active compound is 10-50%, the amount of sterol is 10-40% and the amount of polymer is 10-50%.
In case of units in which at least one active compound particle is present, surrounded by at least one fatty alcohol, preferably the amount of active compound is 2-70% and the amount of fatty alcohol is 30-98%.
In case of units in which at least one active compound particle is present, surrounded by at least one fatty alcohol and at least one sterol, preferably the amount of active compound is 2-70%, the amount of fatty alcohol is 20-90% and the amount of sterol is 8-50%.
In case of units in which at least one active compound particle is present, surrounded by at least one fatty alcohol and at least one polymer, preferably the amount of active compound is 10-60%, the amount of fatty alcohol is 10-60% and the amount of polymer is 10-40%.
In case of units in which at least one active compound particle is present, surrounded by at least one fatty alcohol, at least one polymer and at least one sterol, preferably the amount of active ingredient is 2-70%, the amount of fatty alcohol is 20-85%, the amount of polymer is 2-25% and the amount of sterol is 10-50%.
It is possible for the person skilled in the arts on account of his/her expert knowledge, to select the best suited sterols, polymers and fatty alcohols depending on the active compound.
The individual active compound units can be prepared, for example, by spray-congealing (spray-solidification) or preferably by spray-drying. Preferably spray-drying is used for the preparation of individual active compound units in which the active compound is surrounded by a mixture of at least one sterol and at least one polymer. Spray-drying takes place from a suitable solvent. Suitable solvents for the spray-drying are preferably those in which the sterol and the polymer are soluble, while the active compound is insoluble. Suitable solvents can also be solvent mixtures.
If an acid-labile proton pump inhibitor, in particular a substituted pyridin-2-ylmethylsulfinyl-1H-benzimidazole, is employed as the active compound, the suitable solvents are, for example, hydrocarbons, chlorinated hydrocarbons and ethyl acetate. Hydrocarbons which may be mentioned are, in particular, linear or branched alkanes or alternatively cycloalkanes. Examples of linear alkanes are pentane, hexane and heptane. Examples of branched alkanes which may be mentioned are 2-methylpantane and 3-mathylpentane. Examples of cycloalkanes which may be mentioned are cyclohexane and cyclopentane. If desired, mixtures of the hydrocarbons such as, for example, petroleum ether can also be employed. As a chlorinated hydrocarbon, chloroform and preferably dichloromethane may be mentioned.
On account of his/her expert knowledge in the field of spray-drying and, if necessary, by means of customary tests, it is possible for the person skilled in the art, depending on the active compound employed, to select the best suited sterols, polymers and solvents.
For spray-drying, the sterol and the polymer are dissolved in the suitable solvent and the active compound is suspended therein. If desired, the active compound can also be suspended first and the sterol and polymer then dissolved. The suspension obtained is then sprayed in a spray-dryer.
Spray-drying is carried out in a manner known per se. A detailed presentation of this technique is found in K Masters, Spray Drying Handbook, 5th edition 1991, and J. Broadhead, S. K. Edmond Ronan, C. T. Rhodes, The Spray Drying of Pharmaceuticals, Drug Dev. Ind, Pharm. 18, 1169 (1992). The principle of spraying consists in breaking down a solution or suspension of the product to be dried into fine droplets and drying it using a hot stream of gas. The solid component remaining after evaporation of the solvent is separated off from the stream of gas by means of a cyclone and/or by a filter unit and collected.
Possible drying gases are, in particular, air and preferably nitrogen. The gas inlet temperature depends on the solvent.
Further subject of the invention is a preparation comprising an acid-labile active compound, at least one sterol and at least one polymer obtainable by spray-drying of a suspension of the acid-labile active compound in a solution of the sterol and the polymer in a suitable solvent
Preferably spray-congealing is used for the preparation of individual active compound units in which the active compound is surrounded by at least one fatty alcohol or by a mixture of at least one fatty alcohol and at least one polymer and/or at least one sterol.
For spray-congealing the fatty alcohol is fused and, if desired, the polymer and/or the sterol are dissolved therein to give a homogeneous solution. The active compound is then suspended in the solution. The suspension obtained is then sprayed in a spray-dryer.
Spray-congealing is carried out in a manner known per se. A detailed presentation of this technique is found for example in P. B. Deasy, Microencapsulation and Related Drug Process (1984).
Further subject of the invention is a preparation comprising an acid-labile active compound, at least one fatty alcohol or a mixture of at least one fatty alcohol and at least one polymer and/or sterol obtainable by spray-congealing of a suspension of the acid-labile compound in a solution, if desired, of the polymer and/or sterol in the fatty alcohol.
The particle size of the active compound used in the spray-drying or spray-congealing process is advantageously less than 100 xcexcm preferably less than 40 xcexcm. Preferably, the particle size is in the range from 1-20 xcexcm, particularly preferably in the range from 3-15 xcexcm. Such particle size of the active compound for example can be achieved by mixing the active compound in a suitable mill.
The individual active compound units, subsequently also designated as preparations, can then serve as a base for the production of the suppositories according to the invention.
Preferred suppositories which may be mentioned in this case are those which are suitable for rectal administration. The suppositories according to the invention are in this case prepared in a manner known to the person skilled in the art. For example, a suitable suppository base is fused and a preparation according to the invention is suspended therein. The suspension obtained is then brought into a form customary for suppositories in particular, the suspension is cast to give a suppository shape suitable for rectal administration. Suitable suppository bases which may be mentioned are, for example, the hard fats customarily used or the production of rectal suppositories (subsequently also designated as Adeps solidus or Adeps neutralis). Hard fats are mixtures of mono-, di- and triglycerides which are obtained by esterification of fatty acids (European Pharmacopoeia, 3rd edition 1997, Deutscher Apo-theker Verlag Stuttgart, p. 1022: The United States Pharmacopoeia, USP23, NF18). Such hard fats are commercially available, for example, under the name Witepsol(copyright) (e.g. Witepsol(copyright) H12 or Witepsol(copyright) W31). If desired, further pharmaceutically acceptable auxiliaries, such as, for example, stabilizers. consistency-improving additives or auxiliaries which bring about a uniform distribution of the active compound in the suppository base, can be added.
The suppositories according to the invention contain the acid-labile active compound in a dose customary for the treatment of the appropriate disorder. The suppositories according to the invention comprising acid-labile proton pump inhibitors are suitable for the treatment and prevention of all diseases for the treatment or prevention of which pyridin-2ylmethylsulfinyl-1H-benzmidazoles are employed. In particular the suppositories according to the invention can be employed in the treatment of diseases of the stomach. Thus, the suppositories according to the invention contain between 1 and 500 mg, preferably between 5 and 60 mg, of an acid-labile proton pump inhibitor. Examples which may be mentioned are suppositories which contain 10, 20, 40 or 50 mg of pantoprazole sodium sesquihydrate. The daily dose (e.g. 40 mg of active compound) can in this case be administered in the form of a single administration or in several administrations using the suppositories according to the invention.
The suppositories comprising acid labile compounds according to the invention can also be combined with other active compounds, either in fixed or in free combination. Fixed combination in this connection relates to an administration form wherein all active compounds are present in a single dosage unit. Free combination in this connection relates to an administration form, wherein the active compounds are present in separated dosage units, in connection with suppositories comprising acid-labile proton pump inhibitors a combination with antimicrobially active compounds or NSAIDs (non steroidal anti inflammatory drugs) may be mentioned. Particularly mention may be made of a combination with anti-microbially active compounds which can be used in the control of Helicobacter pylori (H. pylori).
Examples of suitable antimicrobially-active ingredients (active against Helicobacter pylori) are enumerated in European Patent Application EP-A-282131. These active ingredients include, for example, bismuth salts (such as bismuth subcitrate or bismuth subsalicylate), sulfonamides, nitrofurans (such as nitrofurazone, nitrofurantoin or furazolidone), metronidazole, tinidazole, nimorazole or antibiotics, Examples of antibiotics which may be mentioned in this connection are, arranged according to particular classes of active ingredient: aminoglycosides, such as gentamicin, neomycin, kanamycin, amikacin or streptomycin; macrolides such as erythromycin, azithromycin, clarithromycin, clindamycin or rifampicin; penicillins, such as penicillin G, penicillin V, ampicillin, meziocillin or amoxicillin; polypeptides, such as bacitracin or polymyxin: tetracyclines, such as tetracycline, chlorotetracycline, oxytetracycline, minocycline or doxycycline; carbapenems, such as imipenem, loracarbef, meropenem or panipenem; cephalosporins, such as cefalexin, cefalexin, cefuraxime axetil, cefotaxime, cefpodoxime proxetil, cefaclor, cefadroxil or cephalothin: gyrase inhibitors, such as ciprofloxacin, norfloxacin, ofloxacin or peflaxacin; or other different antibiotics, such as chloramphenicol. Particularly worthy of mention in this connection is also the combination of a plurality of antimicrobially-active ingredients, for example the combination of a bismuth salt and/or tetracycline with metronidazole, or the combination of amoxicillin or clarithromycin with metronidazole and amoxicillin with clarithromycin.
Particularly worthy of mention in this connection is also administration of a proton pump inhibitor together with a plurality of antimicrobially-active ingredients, for example with the combination of a bismuth salt and/or tetracycline with metronidazole or with the combination of amoxicillin or clarithromycin or with metronidazole.
The preparation of suppositories according to the invention is described by way of example below. The examples below illustrate the invention in greater detail without restricting it.
Production of the Preparations by Spray-drying